¿Por qué?
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: ONESHOT “¿Por qué?” Esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente. “¿Por qué siempre es igual?” Mis piernas se movían con gran velocidad. Iba corriendo, corriendo bajo la débil y fría lluvia de este mes de octubre.


**¿Por qué?**

Mito, trabajo Nº 5

28/10/07

"¿Por qué?" Esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente. "¿Por qué siempre es igual?" Mis piernas se movían con gran velocidad. Iba corriendo, corriendo bajo la débil y fría lluvia de este mes de octubre. "¡¿Por qué no entienden?!" Giré en una esquina en dirección a aquella plaza lejana a mi casa, un lugar que sólo era para mí, o eso quería pensar. "Siempre es lo mismo, todos los primeros días de cada mes" Me senté en una de las bancas que yacían mojadas en aquel lugar descubierto. "¿Por qué siempre han de llegar a los golpes?" Me sobé mis muñecas, estaban rojas y con unos cuantos rasguños, nada importante. "Ya son más de diez años con lo mismo¿por qué no se separan, es que no ven el daño que nos causan?" ¡Oh! Pero yo sabía muy bien por qué no se separaban. La razón: el dinero, simple de entender. Mi madre dependía del poco dinero que mi padre le daba y, durante el mes, éste se largaba con su amante a gastar el resto. Aunque mi madre siempre cumplía con hacer calzar el dinero con las cuentas y se preocupara por nosotros, odiaba el hecho que se embriagara, no sabía de dónde es que sacaba la plata, si supuestamente vivíamos con lo justo. "No entiendo, pero siempre es así…" Ah… y cuando mi madre se embriagara empezaban las discusiones, "Si tan sólo quedaran en eso…" de las palabras pasaban a los golpes y ahí teníamos que meternos, protegíamos a nuestra madre de la fuerza bruta de aquel caballero que se hacía llamar nuestro padre, aunque al protegerla los golpes nos daban a nosotros; luego mi hermana, cuando alcanzaba, llamaba a la policía, estos ya ni pedían la dirección, después de diez años visitando la misma casa no la necesitaban. Mi padre se iba antes que llegara la patrulla, nosotros lo dejaban partir, después de todo, también dependíamos de su dinero. Mi madre iba a un centro de asistencia médica, la curaban, le preguntaban si iba a presentar cargos, ella a veces decía que no, otras que sí, aunque nunca concluía algo.

"¿Por qué esta vez…¿Por qué hoy¡¿Por qué?!" Sentía las lágrimas querer salir de mis ojos, ya daba igual. Necesitaba darle un descanso a mi alma. Suspiré antes de dar paso libre a las lágrimas, lloraba en un llanto silencioso, este es el más doloroso, por que es un llanto que proviene de lo más profundo del alma.

Esta vez la pelea había sido un poco diferente, mi hermana, mi pilar de apoyo, se había marchado cansada ya de la situación, dejándome solo, solo soportando la más brutal de las peleas. Cuando me di cuenta, ambos estaban inconscientes en el suelo de la sala, asustado, salí corriendo de la casa, huyendo.

-. ¿Por qué? – Pregunté en un murmullo - ¡¿Por qué?! – Esta vez grité al cielo - ¿Qué sacas con hacernos sufrir¿Es que te gusta¿Acaso eres un sádico que le gusta ver a sus creaciones haciéndose daño¿Es tan mala mi existencia¿Por qué no sólo me matas de una buena maldita vez? – La lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza, terminándome de mojar, pero eso no me importó – Manda una señal, una mísera señal para saber que sí te importo – Esperé unos segundos antes de sonreír tristemente –. Lo supuse. Bueno, Dios – Le nombré con cierto deje de burla –, si Tu no terminas con esto, lo haré yo mismo. – Me levanté importándome bien poco que estuviera más que empapado. Comencé a caminar, iba a aquel puente que cruzaba el río Támesis, London Bridge.

Avanzaba decidido, dispuesto a terminar con mi dolor, cuando algo, un ruido, llamó mi atención. Era extraño, parecían murmullos. Me acerqué sigilosamente a ellos y no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían. Uno, dos, hasta tres ¡Tres encapuchados se habían aparecido frente a mis narices¡Así, de la nada! Con un simple "¡Plaf!" habían llegado, como por arte de magia.

Por puro instinto me escondí tras unos basurales, el manto nocturno jugaba a mi favor. Aquellos tres encapuchados sacaron unas varas largas y delgadas, le apuntaban a dos hombres, supuse que aquellos dos eran los que habían estado hablando en susurros.

-. ¡Tres contra dos! Son unos cobardes – habló uno de los hombres. Vi que también sacaban unas de esas varas ¿Qué harían¿De qué servían esas varas¿Las usarían como espadas? Algo en mi interior me decía que debía huir de ese lugar, que no debería estar, pero no podía, simplemente no podía, mi cuerpo no me respondía. Sin saber cómo, me cubrí para no ser visto, gracias a la lluvia que caía en esos momentos no se escuchaban mis movimientos.

-. Digan ¿Dónde se encuentra? – los otros negaron saber el paradero de lo que les preguntaban. De pronto salió un haz de luz de una de las varas de los encapuchados, uno de los hombres gritó. Así comenzó un juego de luces mortales. Yo seguía ahí, como un morboso espectador. Rojo, azul, morado, amarillo, blanco, diversos rayos de luz cruzaban ese callejón. Uno verde tocó el pecho de uno de los hombres, vi como éste se desplomaba en el suelo para no volver a levantarse más.

Las lágrimas abandonaban mis ojos sin permiso; tenía miedo, estaba aterrado, no quería que me vieran, a pesar de todo, aprecio un poco, casi nada, mi vida. "¡Oh, Dios! Por favor, que no me vean, por favor, haz que termine ¡Por favor!" pensaba mientras observaba el duelo que se efectuaba frente a mis ojos. "Sé que esto es un castigo por querer atentar contra mi vida, pero perdóname, Dios¡Perdóname! Has que pare, por favor" Justo en ese momento, quizá por la lluvia, tal vez por mi debilidad o por que realmente Dios existe y escuchó mis plegarias, me vino un mareo que poco a poco me fue dejando inconsciente. Lo último que vi fue el caer del segundo encapuchado bajo el haz de luz verde salida de la vara del único hombre que seguía en pie.

Sentí como los rayos de luz solar me daban en la cara "¿Estoy muerto?" me pregunté, pero un agudo dolor en la cabeza me confirmó lo contrario. Entonces, de golpe, recordé todo lo vivido la noche anterior. Me quedé unos momentos ahí tendido entre las bolsas y tarros de basura para ver si oía algo, pero no escuché ruido alguno. Con cautela me fui poniendo en pie. Observé a mis espaldas, donde se había llevado acabo aquella batalla, pensé que me encontraría con los cadáveres de aquellos o algún rastro, pero nada, todo se veía como si no hubiese pasado. Entonces dudé "¿Fue un sueño?" me pregunté "Aquellos hombres, las luces, los muertos ¿Todo fue un sueño?" Me afirmé en la pared, el suelo me había comenzado a dar vueltas. Llevé una de mis manos a la frente "Como lo suponía, fiebre". Salí de aquel lugar a tropezones. Decidí irme a casa.

Mientras caminaba pensaba "Fue muy real para ser un sueño, pero no había rastros de que sí hubiese pasado. Es que… ¡Ah! Ya, es definitivo me volví loco. Sí, es eso o esa era la señal que Dios mandó para decirme que sí le importo… no lo creo, mi mente está tan acabada que necesitaba salir de la realidad y sumándole la fiebre, tenemos como resultado esa horrorosa pesadilla, sí, es eso. Aunque insisto en que fue muy real para ser un sueño… ¡Vamos, hombre¿Personas apareciendo de la nada¿Varas de madera que expulsan luces mortales¿Cadáveres esfumándose? Sí, definitivamente fue un escape que tuvo mi mente de la realidad. Sí, sí, sí, eso fue. Eso me pasa por ver tanta ciencia-ficción, pensar en la muerte y cosas esotéricas ¡Como si la magia existiese¡Ja! Necesito ir a un psicólogo… ¡No! A un psiquiatra…" Seguí auto convenciéndome de lo que vi fue sólo un sueño, es que me había parecido tan real.

Suspiré cuando estuve frente a mi casa. No sabía si entrar o no "Si ya sueño con eso, es por que realmente estoy mal. Así que un poco más de daño, no afectará mucho… Sonríe, con esa sonrisa falsa que todo el mundo cree que es verdad. Sonríe para no preocupar a nadie, sonríe para alegrarte el día"

Abrí la puerta de la casa. Olvidándome de la fiebre que tenía, comencé a ordenar todo el desastre que la noche anterior habían provocado. Luego me fui a la cama para reponer fuerzas que necesitaré cuando sea primero nuevamente, cuando el infierno se desate otra vez.


End file.
